Masamune, I love you
by Takahashi Sakura
Summary: Ritsu finally tell's Takano about his feelings, but someone new will be at the emerald is mysterious person will bring misfortune. Will this mysterious person be in the way of Ritsu or in the way of Takano?
1. A new mysterious person

(Part 1)

I LOVE YOU MASAMUNEEEE!

(Ritsu: Okay so this is how the story starts but before we can continue, I'll tell you the flashback and why I confessed to Takano once again.

It started one late midnight at Marukawa Publishing and the end of a cycle. Everybody already left to rest but the only people that are in this building is Takano A.K.A the editor in chief (my boss) and I."

"Onodera, do you have any plans today?" Takano asked.

"No, why?"

"Good, come to my apartment, if not I will drag you there and we will do hent-"

"AHHHHH, okay okay, I'll come. Geez!"

Takano and I both arrived at the apartment. When I entered the room, I was in shock. Never in my entire life time, would I expect this.

"SURPRISE Ri-chan! Happy birthday. XD I bet you forgot today was your birthday ri-chan," said Kisa-san with a happy face.

"What is going on here? Why are you guys doin-"

"Shhh, we just finished the cycle plus we need a celebration and today is the perfect day since it's your birthday," said Mino-san.

"Happy birthday...Ritsu," Takano whispered into Ritsu's ear, making him blush a crimson red.

"Um arigato," said Ritsu.

When the party ended and our friends went home. Ritsu stayed over at Takano's place and cleaned up the room because he felt bad for everyone who made him the party, so he stayed and help to show gratitude.

"Ritsu, how did you like the party? I'm sorry were you very tired?"

"No, it's fine. I was surprised that today was my birthday, heck, I even forgot today was my birthday and I thought that never in a million years would I have a birthday party."

"Saaay Ritsu. How much do you love me, on a scale of 1 to 10?"

"Zero." said Ritsu bluntly, without thinking a second time.

"I never said zero through ten." :I

"Well I will never say that I love you."

*2 weeks later*

*beep, beep, beep, beep*

"SHOOT I"M GOING TO BE LATE AGAIN!" Ritsu shouted. DX

* Emerald Department*

"Why are you late, ONODERA!?" Takano yelled while holding his anger in.

"Uuum well, you see, to put a long story short, "Soooomeoooone" gave me 72 manuscripts and I had to correct them and finish it by today and give them to you." :(

"That's because "Soooomeoooone" was slacking off the other day so I had to give "it" 72 manuscript and correct them by today," said Takano. :I

"I was so not slacking off for your information, hmmph." said Ritsu while sulking.

"Suuumiiimaaseeeeen, but we have a new editor today." Yelled the receptionist. Let me introduce you to this young fellow. Her name is Nikaido Yakunan.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, minna-san. My name Is Yakunan but you can call me Yaku-chan or Ya-chan. It's a pleasure to meet you." *Smirk*

Something doesn't seem right. I never heard that we were going to have another crew member. It must be my imagination.

Yakunan walks by Ritsu and says, "you better be careful if you don't please me, or else I will bring you misfortune." *Smirks*

All of a sudden I felt a heavy aurora. What is it that I'm feeling? Did I hear wrong? Come on, I haven't even introduced myself yet. I must be hallucinating. You can't judge a book by its cover, right?

*Apartment*

*Ring, ring, ring* "Ugh my cellphone, I wonder who could it be at this hour...T-t-ta-takano-san!?"

I accidentally pressed the button without thinking.

"What do you want Takano-san?"

"Hey. Did you know that there was going to be a new crew member at the emerald department?" Takano asked curiously.

"No, I thought you knew." Ritsu replied.

"Hmmm...Ritsu did she say something to you."

I felt a sharp pain pass through my chest when he asked that question.

"You're sharp. No, I mean, wh-why would y-you ask that. No, she didn't say anything to me." Ritsu stuttered.

"Ritsu your stuttering. Don't lie to me, you suck at lying. What did she say to you? When she passed by you, you had a surprised face yet sad. You better tell me, this is an order from your boss." :(

"...Fine, I'll tell you."

Ritsu gave up because he knew he had to tell him eventually.

I told him everything. He's not speaking on the other line on the phone so I guess this is my chance to hang up the phone.

"Ritsu, look behind you." said Takano with a gentle voice.

*What is he talking about. Look behind me? Why?*

"Why do you want me to look behind, it's not like your ther-

I see Takano right in front of me with a concerned face.

"What? How did you get into my house?"

"No time to explain."

Takano embraced me tightly and whispered into my ear. I drop the phone on the ground and tears started to well up.

 ** _How's the story so far? This is my first fanfiction from 2013 so my first fic will be a little rusty. I don't like writing believe it or not, but if it's a yaoi fanfiction then I shall write._** **So what do you guy's think so far? What did Takano say to Ritsu that made him shed to tears? Sorry, I am a naughty person leaving a cliff hanger. XD I will leave many cliff hangers. XP Sorry. I hope you like my first fic from 2013. XP**


	2. I will be by your side

*Takano embraced me tightly and whispered into my ear. I dropped the phone on the ground and tears started to well up.*

"No matter what she say's, I will always be by your side and protect you. If she say's she will bring you misfortune then I'll give your fortune back," Takano whispered into Ritsu's ear and Ritsu began to shed tears. Besides, when she said if you don't "please" her, she will bring you misfortune, that makes no sense. What does she mean by that? Your the only person who is suppose to "please" me. Takano smirked.

B-baaaakaaa! *Wipes off tears* I'm not going to "please" anybody. Well anyways thanks for comforting me but you should go home now. I have a lot of work to do.

"By work you mean falling asleep on the floor and being late for work?" asked Takano laughingly.

"Haa haa very funny." Ritsu said sarcastically. You should do your work, you always miss the deadline but you somehow manage to convince the printers to move the deadline to another day.

"Because I know how to do my work unlike somoeone," said Takano.

"Hmmph!" Ritsu sulks.

*Next day*

"Yo, Ri-chan!" Hollered kisa-san. Can you make copies of these files for me and send them to my author?

"Sure, I need t-"

"I'll go copy them for you Ki-chan," Yakunan interrupted Ritsu before he could finish his sentence.

"Um...its alright, you don't need to. I already asked Ri-chan to do it them for me. Thank you anyway." Kisa politely declines Yakunan.

"Come oooon pretty pleeease? I want to know more about how this job works and meet other staff in other departments." Yakunan pleads.

"Okay fine, here. Copy these files and give it to my author. Ri-chan...you can buy me juice :3"

"Yaaaay, \\(^_^)/ then Onodera-san will come along with me. I'll get to know you better." Said Yakunan cheerfully.

*This doesn't seem good. I should keep an eye on Ri-chan and report it to the boss.*

Ritsu and Yakunan walk right into the elevator together.

So Ritsu. Are you bye any chance...in loooooooove with, Masamune-kun? Yakunan smirked.

Ritsu was in shock.

 ** _I'm very sorry this chapter is short, but not to worry. I will write a longer chapter tomorrow. Hehehehe and I left another cliff hanger X3 I'm such a bad child. XD (not a child anymore though). lol._**


	3. The misfortune Begins

***2 weeks later***  
Why would ya-chan say that, and why did she k-kiss me? Takano even saw us ki- ahhh I don't want to say it plus Takano-san lost control and almost punched her but Isaka-san stopped him before he could hit her.

That was the worst day of my life, it felt like I could die .

 ***Flashback***  
So Ritsu. Are you bye any chance...in loooooooove with, Masamune-kun?

Wh-why woul-ld y-you say th-that? Ritsu stuttered. He was trying to find the perfect answer but, couldn't muster a single word and he was quiet.  
Then Yakunan grabbed onto Ritsu's collar shirt and kissed him on the lips. Ritsu was in shock, then the elevator door opened and it revealed Takano with a surprised yet heart broken face. Ritsu tried to push her off but she was incredibly strong.

Get your filthy lips off of Ritsu, you bastard!

"What are you talking about? All I did was kiss my "boyfriend" or could it be that your "boyfriend" was cheating on you?" Yakunan smirked.

"I-I, no...this..I um..." Ritsu couldn't muster a word because he was too heartbroken to talk.

Takano-san raises his fist and is ready to punch Yakunan in the face.  
But before Takano could punch her, Isaka-san ran towards him to stop the bad situation.

"Takano-san calm down. You can't punch a lovely women like her."

"Lovely? Do you have any Idea what she did t-"  
Before Takano could finish his sentence, Isaka-san said, "Still you shouldn't try to hit a staff or you could lose your job." Takano was standing there in silence for about a minute.

Then he said,

"Your right, I shouldn't try to hit a girl." Then he left.

 _ ***End of flashback***_  
"Urgh! / I couldn't muster a single word. What if Takano misunderstood? Wait what am I saying, I don't care about him. Who cares about him, I don't love him. Hmmph. I going to sleep." Ritsu pouted.

 ** _*Next day*_**

"Soooo Ri-chan, is it true that Takano-san lost control, just because Ya-chan kissed you on the...lips." Kisa said all concerned.

"I ah..ahh..I um. Ritsu still can't say a word but he's trying his very best to word it out." Kisa-san, promise me not to tell anyone, please?

"You can tell me anything and I won't say a word." Said Kisa. Ritsu told everything to Kisa and was in shock yet sad. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let you go with her and I should just have pretended I had other stuff for you instead of buying me juice that was only worth 100 yen.

"No its alright."

"Ri-chan, I have a question."

"Yes what is it?" Ritsu said all confused to what Kisa will say.

"Are you in love with...Takano?"

 _ ****_

 _ **So what do you think Ritsu will say?**_

 _ **(I finally fixed the chapter, I hope it works).**_

 _ **So have you guys wondered how Yakunan looks like? You have to for another chapter or so to find out, stay tuned. Till next time XD"**_


	4. Ritsu's Diary

Alright, no ones is my chance. *Opens laptop and starts typing*

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Saga-senpai, I really do love you._

 _Before I met you, I thought to myself._

 _"What is love"_

 _But then a hand reached above my head and grasped the book I couldn't reach._

 _There, I met you and thought,_

 _I found the meaning of love...In a weird way I guess._

 _In these past years, all I did was nothing but star at your golden eyes._

 _Hiding behind the shelf full of wonderful books you have read._

 _Day after day, I would wait for you to finish the book you would read and I would check them out._

 _I even had to write "Oda" Ritsu so that you won't find out my true identity._

 _I thought you would check them out again and think I would be a stalker when you see my real name._

 _But then one day,_

 _You and I reached for the same book._

 _I had my face looking at the book but I averted my eyes to see who was going to get the same book as I._

 _Me, in shock I found out it was you,_

 _"Saga-senpai?!"_

 _I confessed my feelings yet our relationship didn't last long even though you didn't mind I was a guy._

 _I was happy even if we were together for not a long time._

 _Love is complicated and an extraordinary thing,_

 _Love is a mystery._

 _I love you, Saga-senapi,_

 _but sadly, it has to end here._

 _I have to let go of you. There's someone else I love now._

 _He's rough but that's what I like about him._

 _He's always looking out for me, he scolds me,_

 _at work,_

 _at home,_

 _everywhere._

 _He is in my mind and heart._

 _That person will love me for who I am and he taught me that lesson._

 _That person that I love so much is,_

 _Takano Masamune._

 _Thank you for loving me._

"Onodera what are you doing? If you have time to slack of then do your work."

Ritsu was startled when he heard Takano and he quickly closed his laptop.

"For your information I finished my work and I was just checking my emails."

"Liar."

Takano doesn't believe the poor little Ritsu. 

**How do you guys like it? Well I didn't have any Ideas for the next chapter but I had this Idea about Ritsu having a secret diary on his laptop XD. I was also thinking to do Yakunan's secret diary and why she gives people misfortune and what her name means and why they gave her a name like that. I will also talk about her terrible past. I still need some Ideas about her and to add in the story. Till next time XD.**

P.S. This chapter seems longer, yaaay \\(^0^)/ x3


	5. Feelings

"Are you in love with...Takano-san?" Kisa said.

"What?! Who would fall in love with that jerk. Plus I'm a guy." Ritsu replied.

"Ri-chan its alright. I won't tell anyone. I pretty much know that Takano-san loves you and is trying to make you say you love him. I mean, I myself have a boyfriend and that's ok. We're not a sin, we are who we are. You should tell him how you feel or else he will lose control and he won't be on task with work. Then Yokozawa might take him back without hesitation. I think you make a better couple with Takano-san."

I was in shock, Kisa-san never talked like that to me, but I think he's right but I don't know when's the right time to tell him how I feel.

"But you know, you have a diary on your laptop so it's ok." Kisa whispered into Ritu's ear and ran off laughing.

"Wh- how di- did you kn- KN-KNOOOOOOOOOOW!"

"You can never hide things from me Ri-chan." ;P

Poor Ritsu, he's so embarrassed that his ears are bright red.

 ** _*At the apartment*_**

"I think you had enough Ritsu." Takano demanded.

"Shuuuuuuuuuuuuuddduupp. I'm perfegdly fine..a. *Hic* Gimme more pweaaze." Ritsu pleaded.

"No more. I'm giving you medicine and water and you are going to take them whether you like it or not. I wonder why you don't remember the next day, even when we make love."

"S-saga senpai. I'm lonely without you, *Hic* I wanna hug youuuu."

Takano was certainly in shock. When was the last time he heard that...probably 3 months ago since they had a huge pile of work.

"Saga-senpai I- I lo-"

*Riiiiiiiiiiiing, Riiiiing*

"Oh da phoooney is ringin'," Ritsu said drunkenly.

What is it now! Takano was disappointed because he didn't get to hear Ritsu confess. But once in a while he wants Ritsu to say his first name, not his old name anymore. "Hello, who is this? "

"Oh you know very clearly who I am." *Smirks*

 _ **So what do you think? Who is on the phone with Takano, and how did Ritsu ended up drunk in Takano's place? Any ways do you guys think I should add a lemon or should I wait a little longer? Urgh another short chapter DX. Oh well till next time XD.**_


	6. (Not a chapter)

**Do you guys like it? Idk this is an old story. I made it during 6th or 7th grade. Long Time ago. It might not be good at all but I at least want to share this story I created like 7-8 years ago. XP Next Chapter will be updated soon. Don't worry, I don't take long updating stories and such. XP**


	7. Promise

"Hello, who is this?" asked Takano

"Oh you know very clearly who I am." *Smirks*  
"I need you to come to the editorial office now."

"What!? There's no ******* way i'm going to the office with you.." Takano was angry.

"You better obeeey or else I will bring your precious, misfortune." *Giggles*

First we will meet at the editorial department then go to the park and last we will go to the convenience store.  
I will be waiting for you.

*Hangs up*

"Wait, Nikaido-san, wait!"

*Sighs, then looks towards Ritsu who is drunk and trying to walk but fails.*

"Ritsu, I will be back , I have to run an errand. Wait for me here alright?"

Wait Machamune,

*Grabs Takano's sleeve.*

Don't weave me alone like chu did 10 years ago. *Pouts*

Takano was surprised to what Ritsu had just said and he even said his first name, Masamune.  
Well almost, Ritsu is still drunk and said "Machamune" instead of Masamune. He took Ritsu's hand off his sleeve, then placed his right hand on Ritsu's right cheek and lean his lip tenderly against Ritsu's cherry lips,

"Taste like alcohol." Takano chuckles.

Don't worry I will be back in 45 minutes.

"Promise mwee?" Ritsu pleaded.

"I promise."

Takano leaves the apartment and locks the door. He then arrived at the editorial department.

"I'm here, what do you want now?" Said takano angrily at Yakunan.

"Aaaaa! I have been expecting you. I need your help to carry these boxes full of manuscripts to the park and when we're done, we will go to the convenience store to buy drinks as a reward for refreshments.

"What!? That's all you wanted? To help you take the manuscripts to the park!? Why didn't you ask some else?

"Well, my car is at the park, because I like parking my car far away from the Marukawa and I like to walk." Said Yakunan.  
"Besides, why would I ask someone I didn't know? Right?"

"But you said you wanted to walk with Ritsu and meet other departments."

*Also remembers Yakunan kiss Ritsu*

"Well I forgot." She giggles.

"Your kidding? You forgot?"

 ***Takano's apartment***

"It's been fifteen minutes and I don't know what to do here all alone."

The alcohol faded, enough to get my senses back and have balance to walk.

"I should go to the convenience store to buy pain killers, my head is killing me." 

**_Okay guys, what do you guys think so far. I was going to make Yakunan tell Takano to obliterate Ritsu but I thought it wouldn't go well so I made her say she needed help to carry the manuscripts to the park. Then they will go to the convenience store and Ritsu will...I almost ruined everything. X3 ooops. Well anyways, do you guys think I should add a Lemon after this chapter or should I wait a little longer. Hmmm, I don't know. Till next time XD._**


	8. Bonus 23 Flash Black

"Ritsu! Wait, it's just a misunderstanding!" Takano Hollered.

 ***Flash Back***

Dear Diary,

When I got my senses back, I decided to go to the convenience store to buy pain killers for my aching head,

but first I decided to take a stroll at the park, even thought it was late at night.

I looked around and I never noticed how quiet it is at night.

It's beautiful.

"I should head towards the park first."

That's what I thought but I caught a glimpse of Takano and Yakunan

together.

What should I do?

Should I follow them, no I shouldn't.

I cant help it, I have to follow them.

why are they together?

Let me remember.

At Takano-san's place I got drunk and he said he had to run an errand.

So his "errand" was just to meet up with her?

No, it can't be, he loves me more than her, wait I sound like a

 _Jealous_

girlfriend, more like (boyfriend).

Wait I don't like him...

I...

I...

 _Love_

him.

God what am I thinking.

"I love you too, Masamune." Said Yakunan. *Smirk*

"Wh- what di-d she s-say? She l- loves him t-too?"

I was was such a fool to

trust

him and to

love

him. 

Soooooo I left a lot of things missing in his diary so you have to figure out some stuff X3. So how do you like it so far? I was going to write a bit more but I decided to leave it like that. Like I said, I apologize for the weird formatting.


	9. A misunderstanding

When I got my senses back, I decided to go to the convenience store to buy pain killers for my aching head,

but first I decided to take a stroll at the park, even thought it was late at night.

I look around and I have never noticed how quiet it is at night.

It's beautiful.

"I should head towards the park first"

 ***At the park***

"Teehee" Yakunan giggled. x3

"What's so funny?" Takano asked.

"Well it seems like we're like a couple." Yakunan said cheerfully.

"That's outrageous, I don't think we look like one besides I have someone else I love and it's certainly not you."

 ***Moments later***

Ritsu entered the park.

Ritsu was suprised to see them together and what Takano had just said. He was deciding if he should follow them or not. Ritsu couldn't help it so he followed the two. Then Ritsu remembered that takano had to run an errand and he also remembered the event that occurred a couple of minutes ago. He started to blush a crimson red. Then he said,

"So his "errand" was just to meet up with her?"

No, it can't be, he loves me more than anything in this world.

I mean last time I was near a teddy bear from a coffee shop and said he was jealous of the teddy bear.

"I love you too, Masamune." *Smirk*

"What? Love you too?" Ritsu looks at them.

Then Yakunan grabs Takano's collar shirt and kiss him and she had an amazing strength that not even Takano could push her off.

Ritsu was shocked to what Yakunan had just said and what she did, and he felt his heart shatter to a million of pieces.

"She said she loves him too? That can't be, he just said he likes somebody else and that was me, right?" Ritsu thinks to miself.

Tears started to well up and Takano was surprised to see Ritsu and see his lover's heart shatter.

"Oh Ritsu, I didn't see you there. I'm so embarrassed that you saw such event." Yakunan said bashfully.

"Ritsu it's not what it looks like. I don't like her, she grabbed me all of a sudden and kissed me. That kiss had no meaning and you know that."

Poor Ritsu, it seems that he doesn't believe him, so ran off and tried his very best to hide his threatening tears.

"Ritsu wait, it's just a misunderstanding!" Takano Hollered.

Ritsu ignored Takano and ran as fast as he could. He's starting to feel dizzy and all of a sudden he collapsed to the ground.

 ***Apartment***

"Yes, yes he's fine so don't worry. I'm sorry we had to cancel our date," Kisa said while frowning.

"It's okay, another time I guess." Said Yukina.

Kisa was about to reply but noticed that Ritsu was awake and stared at him with dull, red, puffy, eyes. Kisa was worried and he was also blushing because he thought that Ritsu could of heard the whole conversation.

"I'm gonna have to hang up, my friend seems like he has awakened." Kisa hang up quickly.

"Ri-chan your awake! I was scared that you would never get up."

"Where am I?"

He looked at the clock that was hanging on top of the living room wall, and saw it was "2:30 am" and it also looks like Kisa is charging his cell phone.

"You are at my apartment. Now's not the time to say that. What happened Ri-chan, I was walking toward the book store "Marimo" and I saw you collapse right in front of my eyes."

Ritsu remembered the events last night and he started to feel dizzy, holds tight on his chesr and tears started to well up again. He ran his fingers through his hair.

"I'm sorry I can't talk at the moment," Ritsu said feeling blue.

"Oh okay. Why don't you have a cup of tea while you calm down."

"No it's alright, I should get going."

"Ri-chan!"

"Kisa grabbed Ritsu's right sleeve. "It's okay, you've gone though a lot of things. You should stay and relax, besides Takano-san lives right next to you and you should clear your mind. Please tell what happened, after you finish your tea." Kisa pleaded.

"Alright."

Ritsu gave up and decided to tell him everything.

"Ritsu, you know, Takano-san would never do that. She probably said that because she might of seen you stare at them. Besides, Takano-san loves you and you know that. Sure I get worried when I'm away from my boyfriend and he's very popular with the girls.

But I don't what to believe in anymore. How can I trust him.

Ri-chan, There's something I need to tell you."

"Wh- what is it?"

"Ya-chan has an evil sceam and she wants you and Takano-san to break up. You see, a couple of hours ago I was at the editorial department and I was finishing up some work. Then I heard voices. The voices sounded familiar so I got up to see who it was, it was..."

"Who was it?" Said Ritsu all curious.

"It was, Takano-san and Yakunan."

Ritsu was in shock. He wasn't sure if he should trust Takano-san anymore.

"I even recorded them."

"What?"

"Here, have a look at their conversation, Ri-chan."

Kisa reached for his cell phone and showed Ritsu the video.

"I'm here, what do you want now?"

"Ah I have been expecting you. I need your help to carry these Boxes full of manuscripts to the park and when we're done, we will go to the convenience store to buy drinks as a reward and refreshments."

"What! That's all you wanted, me for to help you take the manuscripts to the park! Why didn't you ask some else?"

"Well, my car is at the park, because I like parking my car far away from the Marukawa and I like to walk.  
Besides, why would I ask someone I didn't know."

"But you said you wanted to walk with Ritsu and meet other departments."

"Well I forgot."

"Your kidding? You forgot?"

"And that's all because my cell phone died on me. So I decided to follow them, but the minute I got outside, they were gone."

Ritsu was quiet and didn't speak at all.

*Sigh*

Kisa sighed.

"You know what, I should tell you how I met and fell in love with Yukina, and the events that happened."

Ritsu listened to Kisa for about another hour and he was shocked that they had a lot of bad luck but managed to be together for a year.

They had fights,

a guy who still liked Kisa,

and Kisa almost kissed a guy right in front of Yukina's face.

"You see, even though we've been through a lot, we still stayed together because we have

trust,

confidence,

care,

and

LOVE."

Ritsu was shocked yet confused. His mind is telling him that he hates Takano-san but deep down in his heart it's telling him that he loves him.

"It's alright if you are confused at the moment and need to clear your mind. ALRIGHT! Starting tomorrow you are going to have a little vacation, for 2 and a half weeks. That's enough time to tell Takano-san about your feelings. Oh and one more thing, you are going to stay at my place for the time being before you talk to Takano-san."

"I guess that's a good idea, to clear my mind."

Kisa and Ritsu gave each other a nod and a smile and they went to sleep for the day since it was already early in the morning and Kisa doesn't work until noon.

 _ **So how do you like it so far? Sorry I haven't posted a lemon yet but I have so many ideas to write before the lemon comes out. In about 3-4 more chapter till the lemon comes out. I pinky promise. Anyways do you think Ritsu will confess or wait another 10 years x3 He would probably be in his early 40's if he did wait that long. Two more chapters and I will reveal the identity of Yakunan. Till next time.**_


	10. Kisa's Mission

***FLASH BACK***

*Yawn*

"I'm finally done with my wooooooooork", Kisa whined.

Now I can meet up with Yukina. Lets see, I shoud call him, but my cell phone is going to die.

"Why do you need me?!" Takano yelled.

Whoa, that so sounds like Takano-san, I should go check it out.

"I already told you on the phone, how could you forget?" Yakunan pouted.

"I should should record this on my cell phone and show it to Ri-chan later."

Kisa grabbed his phone out of his pocket and started to record.

"I'm here, what do you want now?"

"I need your help to carry these Boxes full of manuscripts to the park and when we're done, we will go to the convenience store to buy drinks as a reward and refreshments."

"What?! That's all you wanted, me for to help you take the manuscripts to the park! Why didn't you ask some else?"

"Well, my car is at the park, because I like parking my car far away from the Marukawa and I like to walk.  
Besides, why would I ask someone I didn't know."

"But you said you wanted to walk with Ritsu and meet other departments."

"Well I forgot."

"Your kidding? You forgot?"

*Beep, Beep, Beep*

Shoot, I forgot my cell phone was going to die. Oh well, at least I got to record a bit, well a lot.

"Shall we head off?" Said Yakunan all cheerfully.

"Sure." Said Takano-san sounding not happy.

I should follow them, but first I need to gather my stuff. Lets see, I need my jacket, bag, scarf cuz it's so cold, key's and done. Lets go!

 ***15 minutes later***

"I lost them."

*Sigh*

"Oh well, I should meet up with Yukina."

Then Kisa saw someone very familiar but the scene was very sad.

"Ritsu? Is that you why do you look so sad? Are you okay? What happened? You looks so pale."

Ritsu then collapsed.

"Oh my gosh Ritsu wake up, what happened?!"

"Kisa-san, what's wrong? Who is he?" Questioned Yukina.

"Yukina? What are you doing here? Well never mind that, um I need your help carrying my friend to my apartment."

 ***At the apartment***

"Is a blanket fine? Yukina asked while setting the blanket on Ritsu.

"Yeah that's fine, I'm sorry our date been canceled."

"It's alright, maybe next time."

"Yeah. well you should go home and get some sleep. Alright?" Said Kisa.

"Alright but first, where is my good night kiss." Questioned Yukina while puckering his lips.

"Kisa was blushing a crimson red."

"B- baaaka. I can't kiss you, what if Ri-chan wakes up?"

"Not even a peck?" said Yukina while putting his right fingre on his lips, pouting.

"Fine." Said Kisa while blushing.

Yukina gave Kisa a small yet long peck on Kisa's cherry pink lips.

"Well, see you tomorrow Kisa-san." Said Yukina cheerfully.

"Yeah, see ya, tomorrow." Said Kisa.

Okay lets charge my cell phone and watch the video closely.

When Kisa looked at the video he noticed something very shocking. Yakunan isn't just planning something but she actually new that Kisa was recording and she had a hint of an evil smile, smiling at Kisa.

"I should call Yukina about this."

But when Ritsu wakes up, Kisa will show him the video but he was not going to show Ritsu the scene of Yakunan's smile or else he could lose control.

 ***End of flash back***

 ***5 days later***

"Finally the meeting has ended." Kisa whined. Ritsu is way better at handling these things, I miss him sooooo much. I should see how Takano-san is doing or else he could get into another fight.

Kisa decided to go into the elevator but he thought it would take forever to get to his department so he took a turn to the right to take the stairs. Then he saw Ritsu right in front of his eyes.

"Ri-chan? What are you doing here?!"

 ** _Dun, Dun, Duuuuuuun! What do you guys think what is going to happen next?  
Do you guys think the story is getting confusing or not?  
While I was making this fic, it has 2 parts. "Masamune I love you part 1" and Masamune I love you part 2" I'm thinking of putting them together in this fic. X3.  
Till next time._**


	11. Ritsu's return

***5 days later***

*Finally the meeting has ended, Kisa whined. Ritsu is better at handling these things, I miss him sooooo much. I should see how Takano-san is doing or else he could get into another fight.

Kisa decided to go into the elevator but he thought it would take for ever to get to his department so he took a turn to the right to take the stairs. Then he saw Ritsu right in front of his eyes.

Ri-chan! What are you doing here?!*

"Oh hey, I finally discovered my feelings," said Ritsu.

"What?! So soon?" Kisa shouted. I think you need a little more time. I don't think you think things through. Are you sure you have decided? Kisa hopes that Ritsu will continue his relationship with Takano-san.

"Yeah, I think it's better to break up with him," Ritsu said while his smiling face turns to a frown.

"WHAT! How come? Please Ri-chan, don't break up with him," said Kisa all shocked.

"I was never really going out with him to begin with, but I think it's best to move in a different department and work with literature. I need to stay away from him for a little while. I'm sorry Kisa-san and thank you for supporting me."

Ritsu was about to walk away, but to his surprise he saw Takano right in front of his eyes.

"Ta-takano-san?" Said Ritsu.

"Ritsu, is that true?" Said Takano but he doesn't want to believe.

 ** _The first chapter of part two, yaaaaay! The second chapter will be about Yakuna, hurray now we will know her identity and her past, and her mysterious personality. Till next time. XP (Sorry for a short chapter)._**


	12. (Apology Note)

**I must apologize for any inconvenience for I am still new to this even though I made this account quite a long time ago. I will try to fix the chapters you guys have requested. X3 After that I will make sure not to make the same mistakes again. Till next time. XP**


	13. Yakunan's True Identity 13

"Daddy, Mommy, hurry up I don't want to be late for my first day of school, I'm a 3rd grader now and I want to play with my friends," said Yakunan.

"Okay dear, calm down. We're trying to get there as fast as we can," said Sakura (Yakunan's mother).  
Sakura is so happy that her only child is exited for her first day of school but then a car was heading there way.

"Honey, dear LOOK OUT!" Sakura shouted.

*CRASH*

*4 month later*

*Beep, beep, beep*

"Why is every thing so black, am I blind? Am I dead? Am I in a coffin? Or is this just a nightmare?! WHERE AM I?" Said Yakunan half frightened.

*Doctor turns on lights*

"Why hello there, it seems you have finally awakened," said the doctor.

"Where am I?" Said Yakunan.

"Don't be frightened, your safe here," said the doctor.

"What do you mean safe?" Said Yakunan all curious.

"You got into a car accident," the doctor said.

Yakunan then just remembered what happened to her in the accident.

 ***Flash back***

"Honey, dear LOOK OUT!" Sakura shouted.

*CRASH*

The car crashed together and the glass shattered. Pieces of the glass got into Sakura's both eyes and chest.

"Mommy, Daddy what happened? Mommy what happened?"

"Daddy is mommy sleeping? Or is she ignoring me?" Yakunan kept asking questions.

"Daddy answer me. SOMEONE HELP! MOMMY AND DADDY IS SLEEPING!" Yakunan started to cry.

"Someone call an ambulance! Hurry, hurry!" A man hollered for help. It seem a some survived the crash. The man got close to the now messed up lookin' car and noticed it was a little, probably an 7 year old girl.

"Oh god, we need to get this little girl out!" The man yelled once again.

Yakunan eye's started to close and and tears running down her pink, cherry cheeks.

 ***End of Flash back***

"I remembered, m-mommy an- and daddy wou-wouldn't wake up," Yakunan started to stutter.  
where are they? I want to see them.

"I'm afraid you can't seen them at the moment," said the doctor.

"Why?" Yakunan demanded.

"Both your parents are in a coma, you were in a coma too." The doctor half lied.

"How long was I in a coma?" Said Yakunan

You were in a coma for about 4 months.

"What!? Do you think mommy and daddy will wake up soon?" Yakunan asked.

"I don't know, it can take months, even years." The doctor replied.

"No this can't be happening!" Yakunan hollered.

"Calm down." The doctor tried to calm her down.

"NO!" Said Yakunan persistently.

"I won't calm down until I see mommy and daddy. I wan't to see them. I feel insecure if I don't see them." Yakunan yelled and started to cry.

I want to see theeeeeeem.

"All right calm down. I'll take you to them."

Yakunan's cry, started to fade.

 ** _So what do you think? I forgot to tell you that I will be adding a few, new characters.  
I won't tell how she looks like just yet. The doctor half lied, don't think of it as a bad way.  
The doctor will introduce himself next time and his child.  
_**

 ** _Till next time! XD. (I probably won't post much within 3 days cuz I got my wisdom teeth puled out and I'm in a lot of paaaaaaaaaaain. TT^TT)._**


	14. Ritsu, why?

"Oh hey, I finally discovered true my feelings," said Ritsu.

"What?! So soon?" Kisa shouted. I think you need a little more time. I don't think you think this through. Are you sure you have decided? Kisa hopes that Ritsu will continue his relationship with Takano-san.

"Yeah, I think it's better to break up with him," Ritsu said while his smiling face turns to a frown.

"WHAT?! How come? Please Ri-chan don't break up with him," said Kisa all shocked.

"I was never really going out with him to begin with, but I think it's best to move in a different department and work with literature. I need to stay away from him for a little while. I'm sorry Kisa-san and thank you for supporting me." Ritsu was about to walk away, but to his surprise he saw Takano right in front of his eyes.

"Ta-takano-san?" Said Ritsu.

"Ritsu, is that true?" Said Takano but he doesn't want to believe it.

"Lets find a private place to talk." Ritsu said while looking down on the floor.

"Fine, lets go to the new cafe shop they just opened up," said Takano.

"Yeah." Ritsu agreed. Kisa-san, I'll talk to you when I arrive at your apartment, ne?

"Alright, take care." Said Kisa while saying good bye.

"Here we are!" Said Takano all content.

"When did they open this shop?" Ritsu asked.

"About a week ago, this place is as crowded as when they first opened this shop." Takano relpied.

"Shall we have a seat?" Takano found a perfect spot near a window and so he took the chair and said, "Madame why don't you take a seat here?"

"Oh shut up I'm not a girl," said Ritsu while blushing a crimson red and sat down on the seat. Takano then sat down and said,

"Is it true Ritsu, that we should break up?" Takano asked as to know why the sudden news.

"We were never going out to begin with, I think it's best not to see each other for a while," said Ritsu.

"But that kiss was just a misunderstanding." Takano insisted that kiss didn't mean anything.

"Then why did Nikaido (Nikaido Yakunan) say "I love you **TOO**?" Said Ritsu.

"Look, I was sort of ignoring her because I wanted to go home and see you but then I saw you outside. She probably saw me looking at you and that was probably her chance to do something horrible. She then k-kissed me." Takano didn't want to admit it.

"Are you telling the truth?" Ritsu asked.

"Ristu, why would I lie to you. You know I would never do that to you. I lost you once, and I'm not going lose you again. I don't want you to have another misunderstanding like 10 years ago. That is my only fear and I don't want it to come true." Takano replied sincerly.

Ritsu was shocked to hear Takano's little speech.

"I'm just, afraid. Afraid of getting hurt, betrayed, and to not be trusted again." Ritsu's eye's started to well up as he started to remember the past.

"Excuse me gentlemen, may I take your orders?" Asked the cute waitress.

"Wh-what!? What are you doing here!?"

"Baaaaaaaakaaaa, what do you think?" She said cheerfully.

Ritsu was in shock.

"Your friend Kisa-san told me everything and wanted me to help you out since I am your childhood friend." She winked.

 ** _Dun, dun, dun, Who do think it is? Of course you guys know who it is, why a I asking such a question. XP Till next time! XP_**


	15. An-chan?

"Baaaaaaaakaaaa, what do you think?" An-chan replied cheerfully.

Ritsu was in shock.

"Your friend Kisa-san told me everything and wanted me to help you out since I am your childhood friend."

"How do you know him?" Ritsu asked.

"Reasons. Anyways I heard you wanted to break up with Mr. neighbor-sa-"

Ritsu was fed up with hearing the word "break up" and yelled,

"I was never going out with him in the first place!"

Everybody in the cafe shop heard Ritsu's outburst.

"Ritsu was humiliated and embarrassed and ran out of the shop.

"Ric- chan wait." Hollered An-chan.

*Sigh* "I shouldn't have said that. We should follow him Mr. neighbor-san."

"Great idea. But aren't you still on your shift?"

"Nope, I finished a long time ago and then I saw you guys here so I came towards you guys. Now lets hurry up before we lose Ric-chan's site."

They both ran off without apologizing to the customers of Ritsu's sudden outburst.

"There he is, he's in the park, sitting under a cherry blossom tree." Said An-chan.

"Ric-chan, I'm sorry I said something that displeased you. Forgive me! Please let me help you."

"No its okay, I should be the one apologizing since I yelled at you. I know you didn't mean any harm."

"So, you do know how you feel about Mr. neighbor-san?

"I don't know." Stated Ritsu.

"Ric-chan I decided to break up the engagement because I knew you weren't going to be happy being with me, and I already know your true feelings but you deny your feelings. I know you love him deep down in your heart. Why do you deny is so much you meanie." An-chan pouted cutely.

"When you were drunk that night and you told me that you didn't want me to leave because you didn't want to be alone. Even though there is a high probability that you don't remember?" Said Takano.

Ritsu was in shock.

"Don't worry Ric-chan, take your time to find your heart." Said An-chan cheerfully. (Even though deep down in your heart you love him greatly, even if you don't know it because of your jaded heart.) Whispered An-chan.

"Don't worry Rich-chaaaaaaan, take your time to find your heart." Yakunan mocked An-chan. Well if it isn't Kohinata An. And besides, Ritsu is my boyfriend.

"Ya-chan, wh-what are you doing here?

What?! An-chan knows, Nikaido-san? Said Ritsu while looking at Takano-san.

Cliff Hanger tee hee, How does Yakunan know An-chan and how does An-chan know Yakunan.

 ** _What do you guys think so far? I have a lot of fanfiction written but not published yet.  
Till next time! X3_**


	16. Yakunan's true identity 23

"I won't calm down until I see mommy and daddy. I wan't to see them. I feel insecure if I don't see them." Yakunan yelled and started to cry.

"I want to see theeeeeeem!" Yelled Yakunan.

"All right calm down. I'll take you to them." The doctor was irritated.

Yakunan's cry, started to fade when she heard him say he would take her to her parents.

The doctor took yakunan towards her father and when they opened the door she noticed her mother was not there, she thought her mother could of been in a different room just like Yakunan. They both were in a seperate room.

"Urg where am I?" Said Atsushi (Yakunan's father).

"Daddy your awake, we are in the hospitol cuz we got into a car accident, the doctor said mommy is in a coma, we all were in a coma." Said Yakunan.

"Yakunan why don't you go out in the hallway for a minute, I need to talk to your father." The doctor suggested, it would be best for her not to hear the bad news.

"Okay?" Said yakunan wondering why he knows her name . Yakunan then closes the door.

"Mr. Nikaido, I'm afraid I have bad news." Said the doctor with a stern face.

Mr. Nikaido was very curious to know the bad news.

"I'm sorry but your wife didn't make it." Said the doctor.

"What do you mean doctor?" Mr. Nikaido questioned the doctor.

"What I mean is that your wife didn't survive the accident. She lost a lot of blood and the blood didn't stop flowing. We did everything we could to save your wife."

"No this can't be, why, why, WHY!? IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME!" Mr. Nikaido hollered.

"But the good news is that your daughter not only survived she received minor injuries from the shattered glass."

"It's all her fault! If she hadn't said to "hurry up" then we wouldn't be in the hospital and my wife wouldn't be dead, IT'S ALL HER FAULT! She brought misfortune. That's probably why my wife named her "Yakunan." Shouted Atsushi.

"Calm down Mr. Nikaido." Said the doctor.

"No! Get her out of my sight." Yelled even louder.

He wouldn't calm down and the doctor had to injected him with a tranquilizer. It soon took an affect on Nikaido-san. He then started to calm down. The doctor got out of the room and saw Yakunan and noticed something different about her. Her eye's were very dull, and wasn't shining like it was a few minutes ago.

"You lied to me. Mommy is not in a coma, She's dead! Daddy is right, it's all my fault, that's why I was named "Yakunan," to bring misfortune. I hate you, I hate daddy, I HATE YOU ALL!"  
Yakunan ran off as fast as she could to get away from the situation.

"Yakunan wait you are not discharged and you can't leave the hospital while you are too young."

Yakunan ignored the doctor.

"Doctor, doctor, go catch the girl! She can't leave the hospital, we need her for a physical check up." Yelled the Doctor

Yakunan was a very smart and active young girl. She knows what to do in these kinds of situation, when she would play tag with her friends she would be a great runner and escape quickly. But there was one girl who only knew her movements, she was very intelligent but not a very active person. She doesn't even have to run to tag her. No matter where Yakunan went, she would always find her right in front of her eyes, and that intelligent girl who know's yakunan's moves is, Kohinata An. Yakunan wonders how's she doing since she was in a coma for 4 months. Yakunan then started to take the stairs since she knew the doctors can catch her right away. She goes down stairs and see's the exit.

"There's the exit, I hope I can make it. Wait, I feel dizzy." But Yakunan kept on running.

"Wait, get that girl immediately! Don;t let her escape!" Said the doctor.

But it was too late. Yakunan managed to escape before the doctors could have caught her.

"Yes, mission accomplished." Yakunan ran towards the park. She accidentally bumped into a girl and fell to the ground.

"Ouch!" Yakunan yelled.

"I'm sorry, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I should be the one apologizing since I wasn't looking to where I was going." Yakunan looks up, but to her surprise it was An-chan. 

**_Dun, dun duuuuuuuun. Tee, hee. I think I'm half way through this fanfic, maybe close to half way. Till next time! XP_**


	17. Ritsu did what?

"Don't worry Ric-chan, take your time to find your heart."

"Don't worry Rich-chaaaaaaan, take your time to find your heart." Yakunan mocked An-chan. Well if it isn't Kohinata An. And besides, Ritsu is my boyfriend.

'Ya-chan, wh-what are you doing here?" Asked An-chan.

"Well I heard a very familiar voice so I came to see if was you and to my surprise it is. It's you. I decided to to hello and then bring misfortune. Since that is what I do for a living." *Giggles*

"Oh quit it, how long are you going to act like that? Ritsu is not your boyfriend and your not a child anymore. Stop blaming yourself, it was not your fault." Yelled An-chan.

Everyone was in shock to hear An-chan yell since she is very calm all the time.

"If you're here to ruin Ric-chan's life or relationship then leave. I'm not going to allow that." Declared An-chan.

"Hah, **MY** Ritsu is not in a relationship with Takano-kun. Ritsu is in a relationship with me." Stated Yakunan.

" **YOUR** Ritsu? He doesn't even belong to you."

"Yeah he does."

"No he doesn't, he belongs to,

Mr. neighbor san.

Ritsu couldn't take it anymore, he didn't want to hear the argument anymore so he said,

"I had enough! I don't understand your plans or whatever. First you kiss Takano-san, then you say I belong to you. Are you frickin' kiddin' me.? That's it, "I'll show you how much Takano loves me and not you. Ritsu turns around, grab onto Takano's shirt and stares at him for a for a split second and then closes his eye's shut. He then smashed his cherry lips onto Takano's sexy seme lips. Yakunan was furious.

"That'll show not to mess with me when I get angry, hmph!" Said Ritsu.  
"I won't allow you to bring misfortune."

Takano was very surprised to what Ritsu did and what he said.

"Um, Ritsu, did that kiss mean anything?" Questioned Takano.

"Of course it did! I really lo-"

"Oi minna-saaaaaaaaaaaan!" Kisa hollered.

"Takano and An-chan ware very disappointed and mad because they didn't get to hear Ritsu finish his sentence.

"Hey Ri-chan you should uh...come with me, there is a new um...bakery shop, you should come with me."

"Kisa grabbed onto Ritsu's hand and ran off. Everybody was surprised to see kisa take ritsu and run off. Except for Takano because he texted Kisa to look for Ritsu when he ran out of the new cafe shop. But they managed to find him before Kisa did.

"Urgh, that runt! I'll show him." She then stompped away for a few secons and stopped, turned around and said,

"An-chan lets meet up somewhere next time and play tag." Then she walked away for good.

"Do you know her?" Asked Takano.

"Yeah, she is my childhood friend. It's a long story, I'll tell you everything next time."

"Okay."

"Well then I should leave, I have to attend to a family meeting."

"Alright, sayonara"

"Bye-bye, Mr. neighbor-san." *Giggles*

 ***At the bakery shop***

"So Ric-chan, you finally admit you love Takano-san."

Ritsu blushed and remembered the event that happened and what he did to him.

"Tee, hee. you see, you can't leave him. Just say it and admit it. Anyway, stay at the emerald department please, I don't want you to go." Kisa pleaded.

"Don't worry, I won't. I think I really do love him, but I almost told him I loved him without thinking."

"You were pretty loud, everyone at the park heard and saw you...kiss hiiiiiiiim." Kisa smirked pervertedly.

"Shut up, I sort of lost my mind and stuff."

"Yeah yeah, let's just buy some bread since we're here. You should buy some for him since he's on his way here."

"What?! Why is he coming? I can't face him, not after what I've done to him."

"Don't worry."

 ***At the park***

"What a day, now then, I should go to the bakery and pick up Ritsu."

 ** _Kyaaaaaaaaaa! What a long chapter. I had many more ideas but I decided to stop here. I didn't want it to be too long. Ritsu finally admits his feelings but hasn't told Takano yet since Kisa interupted him. When will Ritsu tell Takano about his feelings? Till next time. XD_**


	18. How I met Yakunan

**Takano's p.o.v.**

 ***3 days later***

Today I got an unexpected call. I answered.

"Hello, this is the Masamune residence, how may I help you?"

"It's me, An-chan, Lets meet at the cafe we last met. I need to talk to you, meet me during lunch."

*Hang's up*

"Huh? An-chan, are you there? An-chan! *Sigh* That was unexpected. Why does she want to see me? Why at that place? Is she going to talk about that "witch?" I hope not." Takano kept questioning.

 ***At the cafe***

I sighed before entering the cafe. I enter and I see an-chan. She seems different, today she has her hair in a bun. She is wearing a white knitted shirt and a beautifully decorated black skirt. She then see's me and calls out my name.

"Mr. neighbor-san, over here." Hollered An-chan.

I came towards her and I see a big envelope that says, "Memories." I wonder why she has it there on the table. "So why did you call me out of the blue?

"I'm going to talk everything about Yakunan's past and why she says she will bring "misfortune." This will involve with her mother too, and you will find out in a minute." Said An-chan

She said something about her mother and she said I will find out in a minute. I still don't get it.

An-chan began with the story, "It all started on Yakunan's first day of school. I was waiting for her because I already arrived. I was on the swing and I couldn't wait to play tag with her. She was taking forever and I waited, and waited until the bell rang. I went inside my assigned class and Yakunan was in the same class as me. The principle came in with his face all worried. He said,

"I'm here to announce something very important. There was a car accident and it was one of our students that got involved. Her name is,

but before the principle said the name, my heart started to ache.

"Nikaido Yakunan, if she was your friend please come the nurses office."

"I started to cry and I was sent home instead of going to the nurses office. A week later, they held a funeral for Yakunan's mother since she didn't survive the accident.."

An-chan paused to take a deep breath before she could continue.

She began, "Some how Mrs. Nikaido knew she was going to die and wrote a will a month before the accident. She wrote, "Kohinata An, please take care of my daughter, I know you are a very bright little girl. When she gets older tell her I love her so much and I will watch over her from "here." She has a beautiful name, don't make her misunderstand. I was going to give birth to a girl, 2 years before Yakunan was born. The baby in the womb didn't survive. Doctors couldn't explain why and I thought I only had misfortune. I got pregnant again and gave birth to girl. I then named her Yakunan because I know someday there will be a tragic day in a few years from now, because al I carry in family bloddline is misfortune. Please take care of her, I love her so much,  
Thank you."

"That's all she wrote." An-chan stayed silent for a minute, before she could talk again. After that I tried to go to the hospital to visit Yakunan but they said they had no patient named Yakunan. I was in shock but I still went there every day. 4 months later I decided to give up and go to the park. I sat a the bench for 5 minutes and then I felt like walking around. I got up and all of a sudden I spaced out. Then I felt someone crash onto me and fell down. I went to apologize to the person I bumped into but I heard a familiar voice saying,

"Yeah, I should be the one apologizing since I wasn't looking."

To my surprise, we both looked up. I realized it was Yakuna. It looks like she was running away from a hospital because she had the "weird looking uniform." I don't remember much.

 ***At the emerald department***

"Hey Ri-chan. I'm sorry about the other day, about my behavior. I should tell you my story some other time as to why I know An-chan, and how I know a lot about you," Said Yakunan.

"What!?" Ritsu thought he heard wrong, she somehow knew Ritsu way before she joined the emerald department.

"As for my apology I brought DONUTS!" \\(^0^)/ Yakuana said all excitedly. Here take one. ^_^

Ritsu wasn't sure if he should take one but that would be rude of him because she apologized but then she said she knew him. He was confused. His mind was telling him not to take one because she might be up to something. So he then said,

"Sure, why not." Ritsu was surprised that he accepted it. Ritsu thought to himself he was such a fool to accept he donut.

Yakunan Smirks.

 ***Back at the cafe***

An-chan was silent again. Before she talked, she began,

"The reason why she wants to destroy your relationship is because you both like the Cherry blossom tree. Her mother was named Sakura. Sakura means Cherry Blossom. And as to why she knows you both like the cherry tree, I don't know. Her mother died in an accident and when she thinks about her diseased mother, she thinks about the tree that reminds her of her mother."

"This envelope that say's "memories," has pictures of Ya-chan, she is a total different person there. You don't have to look inside if you want to."

Takano grabs to envelope and looks at the pictures. He was surprised when he saw the pictures. Yakunan was smiling sweetly in every single picture.

After they were done talking about Yakunan they decided to depart.

Takano and An-chan were ready to leave the cafe. Takano couldn't believe what he heard today. He then said, "I should head home to get my manuscript I left home. I should hurry up."

 ***At the apartment***

*Beeeep*

I got out of the elevator, and all of a sudden I tripped hard on the floor.

"What the hell, what did I trip on?" Takano looks behind him and saw Ritsu laying on the floor breathing heavily.

"Ritsu? Ristu, whats wrong?" He picked up Ritsu and saw his face. It looked like he was in pain.

"M-my sto-mach h-hurts so bad." Ritsu stuttered. *Cough cough* Ritsu was so scared he started to cry.

"Everything is going to be alright, calm down I'm going to take you to the hospital." Takano made sure to calm his little precious down first. He kissed him on his forehead and down to his pink rosy cheeks. He then hugged Ritsu tightly. And to his surprise, Ritsu didn't struggle. Ritsu hugged Takano back. Takano was now more worried that Ritsu was in pain, and Ritsu hugged him back. He carried Ritsu bridal style and took Ritsu to the hospital.

 ** _Dun, Dun, Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun. So what do you think? Why is Ritsu in pain? Why did Ritsu not struggle? Is it because he was so scared that he hugged him back? Who knows. Stay tuned for the next chapter.  
6 more chapters and I'm done. XP_**


	19. Ritsu's in Trouble

*It's alright, calm down I'm going to take you to the hospital.*

 ***At the Hospital***

The doctor got out of the room where Ritsu is now resting and walked towards Takano-san.

"Is he alright, doctor?" Takano ask frantically.

He is alright, nothing to worry about. It was just food poisoning.

"What! Food poisoning? How?" Takano was shocked to hear the news.

"It seems he had eaten some kind of pastry. The batter might not have been baked thoroughly or the frosting could have gone bad. He will be fine with a good nights rest. Right now he is awake, if you want you can go see your little brother.

The doctor left and walked into another room to attend to another patient.

"Brother? What makes him think we're brothers? Never mind that. I want to see how Ritsu's doing."

Takano opens the door and see's Ritsu staring out the window.

"Ritsu." Takano said softly.

Ritsu was startled to hear someone call his name and that someone is, Takano.

"Oh T-takano-san w-what are you doing h-here?" Ritsu stuttered, remembering what happened an hour ago while blushing.

"Are you alright? You gave me a fright when I saw you right on the floor, and I accidentally stepped on you." Takano said. Besides, what happened? What did you eat? The doctor said you ate a pastry that might've gone bad.

Ritsu jumped at the sound of "pastry." Well um you see, today at work, Nikaido-san brought donuts and offered me one.

"WHAT!" Takano shouted.

"I'm sorry, I refused at first but she kept bugging me. My mind told me not to take it, but me and my big mouth had to shout out "sure, why not." Plus she said it was like an apology from the other day. Kisa also told me not to eat it because she did the same thing in her last company. The guy also had food poisoning and left he the company, but that was just a rumor. Hatori-san said. In my mind I just thought it was just a rumor and ate it.

 ***Flash back***

"Ne, Ri-chan don't eat the donut." Said Kisa. I heard that Ya-chan also gave a donut to one of her employees. He got food poisoning and the next day he left the company.

"That's just a rumor, and Kisa-san where on earth did you hear that?" Questioned Hatori.

"He, he, well you know." Kisa said.

Well never mind.

Everyone went back to work, and Ritsu ate the donut.

 ***End of flashback***

"Are you in idiot!" Blurted Takano angrily.

"Gomenasai, Sumimasen!" Shouted back Ritsu.

"Urgh, well what matters is that your okay." Said Takano sincerely.

"Ritsu's rosy cheeks turned to a bright crimson red of the sound of Takano's words. He was very happy to hear that Takano-san was worried about him. His eyes were starting to fill with water. He tried to hide it with his bangs but it was no use. The tears that he has been holding, flowed down his pink cherry cheeks.

"Ritsu? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Takano questioned with a concerned look on his face.

Ritsu wouldn't respond back but instead, he grabbed Takano's hand and then intertwined his finger's with Takano's. He then leaned his head on Takano's right shoulder.

"Let me stay like this a little longer."

Takano was very shocked to Ritsu's actions and words. No words can describe how happy Takano-san is.

After another hour the doctor went to check in on Ritsu to see if it was time for him to go but the minute he got there, he saw a very cute scene. Takano is hugging Ritsu ont the bed and were sound asleep. The nurses were squealing and took pictures. They even send them to friends and strangers. The doctor decided to wait a little longer for them to wake up.

 ** _The title for this chapter was going to be "A passionate time" but the story went to a different rout and yea ._.  
But anyways, what do you guys think so far? So um the lemon probably won't come out, probably in the last chapter.  
SUMIMASEN, SUMIMASEN! That's just how the story is going. Plus Ritsu wont say "I love you" yet. ^_^  
Til next time! XP_**


	20. Lets play tag like old times

An-chan calls Yakunan out of the blue and tells her, "lets meet up at the park, bye." And that's all she said.

Yakunan smirks. "I wonder why she needs me. She will probably have a pathetic face."

Yakunan arrives at the park and see's an-chan with a serious face.

An-chan looks up.

"It's has been a long time, Ya-chan."

"Why did you call me?" Questioned quickly.

"I wanted to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Lets play tag like the old times, ne?" Said An-chan softly.

Yakunan was curious and said, "What? are you a kid or something?"

"Ya-chan, let's make a bet. I will be it. If I am able to tag you before lunch, you will not be able to go near Mr. neighbor-san and Ri-chan, and you will tell me what you put in that donut Ri-chan ate. And beside, before you said we should play tag when we meet next some other time, remember?" Said An-chan.

"Are you stupid.? Even if you win I will still be near them at work and I will not tell you what I put in his food."

"Don't worry I have already made arrangements, and if you don't tell me what you did to Ri-chan, I will call the cops. Now lets begin. I will give you 3 seconds for a head start." Smiled An-chan cheefully.

"3."

"Wait, I haven't even agreed to it yet."

"2"

"What!? Wait a minute."

"I said three seconds and if you don't start running now, I'll tag you right away and you will tell me everything...1"

An-chan gets up and her hand reaches towards Yakunan's shoulder.

Urgh, Yakunan then runs away. "Don't worry I know your every move now." Yakuan smirks.

An-chan knew that she has to do the opposite moves since Yakunan knows her old moves.

Yakunan then remembers something from her past.

 ***Flash back***

"Heh heh, she won't know where I am now." Yakunan smiles.

"Boo! I found you! Did I scare you?" An-chan questioned with a bright smile.

"What!? How did you find me?" Asked Yakunan.

An-chan got closer and closer and said,

"Tag, your it."

"How did you find me so easily?"

"Well, I know you very well. You're my best friend after all, of course I'll know your movements and plans." Giggled An-chan.

"Urgh, I give up."

"An-chan! Ya-chan! Snack time!" Yelled Sakura cheefully. (Yakunans mother).

"Okay mommy!" Yakunan hollered back.

"Come on an-chan, let's eat some snacks that moomy made!" XD

 ***End of flash back***

"Good times, wait what? What am I thinking? That was a terrible memory, why am I remembering that now? Anyways I should turn to the left side of the convenience store, I will end up seeing An-chan in the right turn."

"Right now I should turn on the left side of the convenience store since Yakunan thinks I'm going to the on the other side of the convenience store."

Yakunan then turns left and see's An-chan. An-chan then lifts her had and poke Yakunans forehead and she says,

"Tag, your it." An-chan said to Yakunan with a smile on her face.

"Now tell me why you tried to harm Ri-chan." An-chan demanded with a stern face.

 ** _Dun, dun tee hee I left another cliff hanger x3 anyways what do you think so far? About 4 more chapters and I'm done.  
Till next time. X3_**


	21. Yakuna's True Identity

"Yes, mission accomplished. Yakunan ran towards the park. She accidentally bumped into a girl and fell to the ground.

ouch."

"I'm sorry, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I should be the one apologizing since I wasn't looking. Yakunan then looks up, but to her surprise, it was An-chan.

"An-chan!"

"Ya-chan, I was so worried. Where did you come from?"

"I was in the hospital and...and.."

"It's alright you don't have to talk. Well you see I tried to visit you but the doctors told me that you are not in this hospital."

"What? I was there for 4 whole months."

"What? They told me you don't even exist and that I was just hallucinating."

"Oooh did they. They even lied to to me. Papa tried to erase my existence and...and..."

Yakunan then cries.

"It's ok don't cry, let me take you to the hospital and fix things okay? Don't worry I will be by your side."

They both arrived safe and sound.

"Yukunan-chan!? There you are, where were you?" Questioned Yakunan.

"Who told you you can put a "chan" in my first name. Wait a minute, I don't even know your name so why bother say my name so casually?" Yakunan said angrily.

"Ya-chan you can't say that, be nice. Stay calm"

"Oh so your on the doctors side!?" Questioned Yakunan with an angry look.

"No, what are you talking about? I said we would go back to the hospital "together," like best friends would do."

"Best friends? Ha! I have no friends. My mother is gone, my father ignores my existence, the doctor lied to me, the doctor is a TRAITOR. EVEN YOU!"

Yakunan ran out of breath.

"My papa isn't a liar and a traitor." Said a tall boy with innocent eyes and black hair.

"Nowaki!? What are you doing here?" Said the doctor.

"School is already over, so I came to visit you." Said Nowaki while smiling.

"Well since your here let me introduce you to one of my patients."

"Her name is Nikaido Yakunan. And Yakunan, this is my son, Kusama Nowaki."

"Who said you can say my name Oji-san."

"Ya-can!" Yelled An-chan all disappointed.

"Oji- I'm not even in my 30's." Stated the doctor.

"I hate you all." Said Yakunan softly and quetly and she ran away.

She never came back, she was never to be found. Yakunan's father regretted to say those harsh words to his only child. An-chan prayed to see Yakuan one day and that she will change someday.

 ***8 years later***

"Ri-chan hurry we are going to be late for school!" Said An-chan.

"Hai, hai, I just don't have a lot of stamina when I'm running." Said Ritsu.

"Or maybe you don't want to see your precious seeeeenpaiiii. x3" An-chan giggles.

"Wh-what!?" Ritsu blushed.

"They look so pitiful." Said Yakunan. Yakunan grew up to be a beautiful women. She had short hair that almost reached her shoulders. She has emerald green eyes filled with hatred. The total opposite to Ritsu.

When they were heading towards the school they saw Saga-senpai under a cherry tree.

"Senpai!" An-chan hollered. "May I ask what your doing?"

"Hello there, May I ask who you are?" Saga-senpai asked.

"Oh that's right You don't know me. I'm Ri-chan's *Points at Ritsu* Childhood friend." I know a lot about you, Ri-chan talks non-stop about you. It's like a princess talking about how the prince saved her." An-chan giggles.

Ritsu blushed because An-chan couldn't keep her mouth shut.

"Oh?" Saga was amused.

"So...um, hi, senpai. M-may I a-ask wh-at are y-ou doing?" Ritsu stuttered.

"I saw a cat under the cherry tree and I was feeding it." Said Saga-senpai.

"Really? I thought you didn't like animals?" Ritsu questioned all confused.

"If they're young (new born) and cute like you, I'm gladly to help." Said Saga-senpai.

Ritsu blushed. "Senpai, don't say things like that out loud."

Everyone laughed besides Ritsu. Ritsu was blushing madly.

"They should all just die, Hmm, maybe I should kill one of those boys to make their life miserable." *Smirk*

Yakunan then left while laughing.

 ** _So what do you think? Yakunan knows an-chan, Yakunan and An-chan knows and met NOWAKI XD. Yakunan somehow knows "Saga Senpai." I'm almost at the finale, Yay! \\(^0^)/ and Noooo! :'( But not to worry, I will write other fics about Junjou romantica and Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi. If you want me to write other yaoi fic, you are welcome to ask me or comment me or message or, or... :I Yeah.  
Till next time. :D_**


	22. I will always be there for you Ritsu

***At the Hospital***

"Ritsu, may I ask you a question? Said Takano.

"Yeah?" Said Ritsu all confused.

Takano took a deep breath before he asked the question and help Ritsu's hands tighly. He began, "Ritsu, dear. Did that kiss mean anything? Takano was awaiting for a sweet response instead of a heart breaking one like, "I only did that on the spur of the moment," or "I only did that so Nikaido-san would leave me alone."

Ritsu had a long pause before he could talk.

"...Yes." Said Ritsu while looking down and his bangs covering his eyes. "I kissed you not on the spur of the moment, but, I kissed you because I thought it was time. Time to show you my true feelings." Said Ritsu while blushing.

Ritsu took a deep breath and began, "Takano, I want to tell you that I truly...*Knock knock* lo-"

Ritsu was interrupted was irritated again because it is the second time that's happened.

"Onodera-san, you have a visitor. Can she come in?"

"Yeah, let her in." Ritsu replied back to the nurse.

"Wait, let "her" in? Who could she be? How can I be so stupid! Why didn't I ask for a name?" Ritsu thought to himself. He thought he made the wrong choice because it could be..."her." But he heard a sweet familiar voice.

"Ri-chan, how are you doing? I heard you got food poisoning. Well I heard it from Mr. neighbor-san." Said An-chan.

"What?! Takano-san told you?" Questioned Ritsu.

"Well, your childhood friend deserves to know, ne?" Whispered Takano.

Ritsu was shocked to hear those sweet words coming from Takano's lips. Ritsu sobs quietly. Takano smiles and hugs Ritsu gently.

"I will always be there for you." Said Takano.

Ritsu's sobs started to face after a few minutes.

An-chan couldn't resist the lovey-dovey aura around them and made her like fainting because of the BL.

*Knock knock*

"Who is it?" Questioned Takano.

"It's me of course! I came to here to tell you something Masamune." Said Yakunan while smirking.

"Who said you could say my name so casually?" Said Takano.

"Ritsu did!" Yakunan lied.

"What?! No that's not true. I didn't say that. Don't believe her." Ritsu pleaded with teary emerald eyes.

"Don't worry, I believe you, Ritsu." Said Takano with reassuring words while staring and smiling at Ritsu's emerald eyes lovingly.

Yakunan didn't like how Takano was staring at Ritsu sweetly. So she thought of saying something devilish.

"All I ask is that I may speak to my fiancee." Yakunan smirks devilishly. "I need to talk to him privately."

Ritsu looked at Takano with a concerned face and An-chan was all worried how this is going to go. She only wishes that Yakunan doesn't anything worse.

Takano looked at Ritsu's with reassuring eyes then looks at Yakunan with an angry expression.

"I love that look you have, it entice me." Yakunan giggles.

Takano got mad when she said he entices her with his angry expression. "Fine, I'll let talk to me, but after that, you must leave and never show up our sight. Deal."

"You got yourself a deal." Yakunan shook hands with takano with an agreement."

What will happen? Why does Yakuna want to talk to him? Why did she even claim that Takano is her Fiancee? Till next time! :D


	23. Bonus 33 Ritsu's true feelings

It's been almost a year since I have been on Takano's side.

The more I'm near him the more I long for him.

My heart throbs when he whispers,

"Ritsu,"

my name.

I blush madly and I could never look at his honey eyes.

They are so mesmerizing, It feels like I have,

fallen in love,

again.

He embraces me with something called,

"Love."

He embraces me with ,

love.

Days, weeks, months,

I realize he truly love's me dearly, It's not,

half heartily its,

pure love.

This "pure love" I receive everyday is from the man I love. He accepts me and my jaded heart.

This man is called,

Takano Masamune, my first and only,

Love.

*Crash*

*Boom*

*Bang*

I thought my heart was going to shatter when I saw Takano on the ground,

Bleeding.

 _ **Please don't kill me, the story went like that. Anyways Takano will not die trust me. Till next time. XP**_


	24. Masamune, I love you (End of Part 1)

"I wonder what's taking him so long?" Questioned Ritsu.

"It won't take long Ri-chan." An-chan said cheerfully. "I bet he is trying to make it brief so he can be by your side."

Ritsu blushed when he heard those words from An-chan.

"I'm sorry, An-chan." Said Ritsu, looking down while his silky bangs covered his emerald eyes.

"What do you mean you're sorry?" Said An-chan while tilting her head.

"I mean, it's just, I'm sorry I couldn't accept your feelings." Said Ritsu. I was already in love in high school, yet you were happy."

 ***Outside of Ritsu's room***

"Say, why do you like Ritsu so much? I mean we look alike and we can build our own family." Said Yakunan. "I mean, two guys can't have kids. Unless they adopt, but you don't want that do you?"

Takano was in shock to what she just said.

"As if I would fall in love with you and have a family." Takano yelled. "The only person in my heart is Ritsu. My heart belongs to him, and his heart belongs to me!"

Yakunan grabbed a pocket knife out of her purse.

"You better obey or else I could kill you right here right now and you will be mine forever." Yakunan Whispered.

"Never!" Takano yelled.

 ***Back with Ritsu***

"That's because you met someone who will be with you, someone who will love you much more than me." Said An-chan. "When you first introduced me to him, I knew "he would be the one," to love you. We became good friends but a misunderstanding happened."

"Yeah, I don't like that memory but I guess I call that memory a scar or a an open wound. That memory is precious to me." Said Ritsu while smiling.

"Ri-chan, do you still love Mr. neighbor-san?" Asked An-chan.

"I-I, I'm not sure, I mean, I lo- li- I..." Ritsu stuttered.

Yes I lov-

*Crash*

*Boom*

*Bang*

Ritsu was interupted.

"What was that!?" An-chan and Ritsu said at the same time. They saw a red liquid flowing inside to room. "Call the police, don't let her escape!" Hollered the doctor.

Nurses and Doctors could be heard and little kids screaming and crying of fear. Ritsu got out of the bed. He feared that Takano was harmed. He opened the door and saw Takano on the ground with a knife and blood everywhere. Ritsu couldn't believe it, he saw his beloved injured.

"Takano-san!" Hollered Ritsu.

Takano was in shock to see his now hurt, beloved.

Ritsu kneeled down and tried to lift him up. Ritsu gazed into Takano's honey orbs lovingly.

"Takano-san, what happened, who did this to you, why did this happen?" Ritsu questioned with a frown on his face.

"Shhh, calm down, I don't want to see your sad face. You look better with a smile." Said Takano while hugging and enduring the pain.

*Cough, cough*

"Wait hang in there, please don't leave me, Takano, Ta-..."

Ritsu paused for a minute and took a deep breath before he could talk again. He thought it was time to tell him his true feelings before anything else could happen. He began,

"Masamune, I love you!" Ritsu finally said it and kissed him gently on the lips.

Everyone was in shock, except An-chan. She was more relieve than shocked.

Takano, was surprised, yet very happy that he got to hear his beloved say the most precious words that he was waiting for the past 10 years.

Takano's embrace started to loosen and then he said,

"I love you...too..Ritsu." He then closed his eyes.

"Masamune, don't close your eyes, stay awake, please don't leave me again!" Ritsu started to cry.

(End of Part 1)

 _ **Ehehehe, So um this is how it ends "...PLEASE DON"T KILL ME! ". But not to worry I decided to make part 1 and 2 together this. In my other account, this fic was part one and two and then a sequel. It's called "Pure love" and I'll make the sequel the sequel part 2. Sorry I didn't get to the lemon. I always fail at that. Till next time! :D P.S. Sorry if the story was confusing like chapter 7, and the speech marks and miss spelling and other stuff.**_


	25. (Opinions)

**How did you guys like "Masamune I Love You" part 1? Was it boring? Did it suck bad? I would like to hear criticism, i'm all open ears. I want to improve and hear requests from you guys. ^~^ I have most of the part 2 finished so it may take me awhile to finish it. I never really had the chance to finish the sequel from my other account so it is my duty finish it before this month ends. I'm quick with updates and such. I will also post other fics I have worked. I hope to write many more in the future. Till next time! XP**

 _-Takahashi Sakura_


	26. 2 Weeks Later

"Come on, hurry up! We're going to be late for An-chans wedding!" Hollered Ritsu.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Said the man in black.

 ***At An-chans wedding***

"Ric-chan! I'm glad you made it." Said An-chan with a delightful voice. After the wedding you are going to visit "him," right?

"Yeah, I hope he wakes up from his coma." Said Ritsu as his face started to sadden. I want to talk to him, embrace him, and k-k-

Ritsu was interrupted.

"I know how you feel, he'll wake up soon. It has only been two weeks. The doctor said it wasn't major." An-chan tried to cheer Ritsu up.

"Yeah, two weeks full of misery." Ritsu replied.

"Um, Onodera-san?" Said the tall man.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Ritsu said. An-chan, this is a friend of mine.

"Oh, nice to meet you." An-chan smiled.

"Nice to meet you too." said the man with sparkling aqua blue eye's.

 ***At the hospital***

"Masamune, I'm waiting for you." Said Ritsu as he started to cry. I miss you, I want to hug you, I want to kiss you. I-I I love you.

Ritsu looked at Takano's pale face. He then leaned to kiss him gently on the lips. To him, it feels like eternity, even though he kissed him for a couple of seconds.

I'll always be waiting for you, no matter how long it takes. I have a vessel full of pain, but I will wait for you.

 ** _This is the sequel to the story "Masamune, I love you part 1 and 2." But technically it is now the start of part 2.  
So, who is this man in black who is tall and has aqua blue eyes?  
I added a new character.  
Till next time! X3_**

 ** _(Sorry if this chapter is bit too short._**


	27. Where am I?

_Where am I?_

All I see is the Pierre sky,

and a crimson stain.

My crimson biological organ is cold,

cold as the Pierre heart.

It's a nostalgic feeling,

I abhor that feeling.

My organ doesn't pump crimson liquid

anymore,

it stopped throbbing,

as if the whole universe stopped.

I heard a screaming and an

an angelic

voice.

pleading to me,

pleading to not leave him.

"Masamune don't leave me!"

It repeats over and over,

in my mind.

I see an angel,

who is this,

angel?

This angel looks rather familiar.

"Masamune, don't leave me!"

"Ritsu? Ritsu!"

 _ **Sorry it's short. DX Don't worry Takano will wake up. In chapter 3 or 4 :I  
Till next time. XD**_


	28. Tears

Ritsu's Pov

"Masamune, I love." Said Ritsu.

I will pray, pray to god, for you to wake up soon.

Soon after he prayed, he fell alseep.

Takano's POV

"Masamune, I love. I will pray to god, for you to wake up soon."

"Ritsu, I am awake. can't you hear me? I'm talking to you!" Said Takano.

I'm awake. Please, god if you can hear me, please let my Ritsu know I'm awake. Its just this body that doesn't let me move.

Takano started to sob.

Ritsu's POV

*Yawwwwn* "I don't remember falling asleep. Visiting hours should be over by n-

Ritsu saw something he never expected. He immediately pressed the Emergency Button.

 ** _I'm sorry it's short. "O3O  
What did Ritsu see that he had to click on the Emergency Button?  
Till Next time! XD_**


	29. Is he awake?

"It seems he can hear you but he can't move or talk." Said the doctor. This happens all the time, don't worry, he'll wake up soon.

"Really, how long is "soon"?" Said Ritsu.

"I'm not sure it could take a few more weeks, depending."

"Depending?" Questioned Ritsu.

"You'll find out." Said the doctor as he walked away.

 ***Flash back (an hour ago)***

Ritsu's POV

*Yawwwwn* "I don't remember falling asleep. Visiting hours should be over by n-

Ritsu saw something he never expected. He immediately pressed the Emergency Button.

"Masamune are you awake? Masanune, I see tears on your pale face. Does that mean...you..you"

The doctor came in and asked,

"Is there something the matter?"

"Yeah, I need to know if Masa- I mean Takano-san is awake. I see tears on his face. Does...can he...?"

Ritsu couldn't continue. He wanted to know so badly if his precious is awake or if he can hear his surroundings.

"It's alright, they might be tears of joy. He probably heard your speech or something that made him cry or he desperately wants to wake up to see you again." Said the doctor. "It seems, he can hear you but he can't move or talk." This happens all the time, don't worry, he'll wake up soon.

 ***End of flash back (an hour ago)***

"Is what the doctor said, true? Is that true Masamune? Can you really hear me?" Questioned Ritsu.

Takano's POV

"Yes, it's true. I can hear you loud and clear, Ritsu." Takano replied. I can't wait to wake up and hug you.

Thank you for being here with me.

Thank you for loving me.

Thank you, for everything.

 ** _What do you think will happen next? Stay tuned, and write a comment on what you think so far. Till next time. XP_**


	30. Phone Call

***At the Emerald department***

"Hey Ri-chan!" Hollered Kisa-san." Are you going to visit your loooooveeer?" Kisa snickers.

"Yeah." Ritsu blushed to a crimson red. "He might be there too, so I better not cry." He half laughed.

"Yeah, and who knew they were related." Kisa-san said.

 ***At the hospital***

"Hey there big pal, long time no see. How are you feeling? Are you feeling lonely without your lover?" Shunsuke chuckles.

*Shunsuke? Lover? Wait, why is he here, and how does he know Ritsu?* Masamune questioned.

I think I know why you love him so much. He's...*knock, Knock* Shunsuke was interrupted, and Takano was very disappointed because he didn't get to hear what Shunsuke was going to say.

A tall man with a white coat came in the room.

Hello, my name Nowaki Kusama. I'm here to check up on Takano-san's health.

Hello, my name is Shunsuke Nakamura. Do you know when my brother is going to wake up? Asked Shunsuke.

Brother? Your last name isn't the same. Are you, half brothers? Nowaki asked.

Yes indeed. I have a different father and married to my half brother's mother.

 ***Back at the Emerald Department***

"Well I'm off! See you tomorrow." Hollered Ritsu.

"See ya!" Kisa-san replied back to Ritsu.

Ritsu ran off to see his handsome-lover-who-is-temporarily-in-a-coma, and he decided to invite Yokozawa. He was scared of Yokozawa. He didn't know what he would say, probably he would say something like, "It's your fault that this situation happened." or " You better be grateful that your lover was protecting you from harm."

Ritsu was now outside of the building and saw Yokozawa outside waiting.

"Sorry for the wai-" Ritsu was interrupted

What took you so long?! Iv'e been waiting half an hour!

"I...um..well you see." Ritsu couldn't say a word. He is that scary.

"Never mind lets just go." Said Yokozawa.

They both walked into a silent path. Once they arrived, they both checked in to visit Takano-san.

I'll go get us some drinks. Said Yokozawa.

"Alright, I'll enter the room to see how's he doing." Said Ritsu

"Alright." Said Yokozawa.

Ritsu knocked the door.

*knock, Knock*

Ritsu entered the room looking down while blushing.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it, Ri-chan." Shunsuke smirked.

Ritsu look up in surprise.

"Shunsuke! I didn't think you would make it. Wasn't your flight delayed?"

Yes, but I ran here as fast as I could to see my precious aniki. Shunsuke smirked again.

"I-" *Ring, Ring* Ritsu was interrupted.

"Sorry, it's my phone. I'll be back." Ritsu left the room. He looked at the collar ID with wide emerald eyes, and to his surprise, it was his mother.

 ** _Dun, Dun, Duuuuuuuuuun! It's finally here! Ritsu's parents are going to be introduced and Takano-san will wake up in the next chapter. And I added Yokozawa in this tory too. X3 Till next time! XP I may have some errors in the part 2 fic, I'll fix it later. XD_**

 ** _(I think I'm making the chapters too short, I will either fix it and make it longer or I'll just make the other chapters longer to make it up for the small chapters I've done)._**


	31. Shunske's Past 13

"Big bruader! Big bruader! Lets pluay hiding gooo sheek." Shunsuke said happily.

"Fine. Only because I'm bored." Said Takano-san.

"Hehe, You are going tooo beee it. I'm going to hide, big bruader." Shunsuke said cheerfully.

"Ok, ooooone, twoooooo, threeeee." Takano sarted counting.

Shunsuke ran off and started to think where to hide since he lives in such a luxurious house and a beautiful garden as big as 2 football fields. Shunsuke found a perfect spot. He hid himself inside a box that has a small hole he can see through. A hole with the diameter of 1/2 an inch. The box was inside the garden.

"Big bruader sure is takin' long." Shunsuke put his head down and felt like crying because he thinks his brother left him and forgot about him.

*Step, Step*

Shunsuke automatically lifts his head up and peek at the hole. It's his big brother looking for him.

"Oh, come out come out where ever you aaaaaaaaare." Takano half hollered, half singed.

Shunsuke started to giggle.

"Masamune!" Yelled his biological mother. Why are you playing such childish games? Go back inside and pack your bags, you are going to study abroad. Whether you like it or not. Hmph!

Mrs. Saga left the garden, and shunsuke slowly got out of the box.

Onii-chan, is that true? Shunsuke said in a depressing voice.

"Shun-kun!? Did you hear everything?" Questioned Saga.

"I did. So ish it true, your going away?" Shunsuke said as tears started to flow out of his eyes.

"It's true." Takano couldn't deny it.

Shunsuke ran inside the house crying.

"Wait, Shun-kun!"

 **OMG! Sorry I coulnd't update quick enough. I had to keep up with my missing homework assignments because of my tooth extraction. So what do you guys think will happen next? Will Takano study abroad or ingore his mothers orders in order to stay with his younger brother? Till next time. XP**


	32. Author's Note

**I'm sorry you guys, I failed to update soon. I came to apologize about and I also came to tell you** **guys that this fic is almost complete. I only need about 5 chapters until I'm done. Right now I** **realized I never finished this fic in my other account and now I might consider some changes.**

 **According to the other chapters I read, Ritu's father is the bad guy and now I'm thinking of making** **him a good guy, if not I'll keep it the same. There was a reason for my having him as a bad** **character but I don't remember. XP Again, I apologize that I haven't updated soon. I want to finish this as quick as possible,** **before I enter soccer for school. Until next time! ^~^**


	33. Rise and Shine and a Failure Surprise

"Sorry, it's my phone. I'll be back." Ritsu left the room. He looked at the collar ID with wide emerald eyes, and to his surprise, it was his mother.

Ritsu picks up the cellphone and say's,"Ritsu dear, it's me your mother. Your father just came back from a meeting and he wants you to meet him up at 12:15 pm at the cafe."

Mother then hanged up without letting Ritsu say anything.

Ritsu looked at the time an it's 12:10 pm

"Are you F***ing kidding me! It takes 15 minutes by foot to get there. how am I suppose to get there." Shouted in anger.

Ritsu sighed. He texted Shunsuke that he had to leave due to family matters. Once he was done messaging Shunsuke he rushed out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Asked Yokozawa.

"I just got a call from my mother saying that I have to meet up with my father at a cafe. Don't worry, I'll be back." Ritsu replied.

Ritsu started to run.

 ***At the cafe***

"Why is it taking so long for him to get here? It only takes 5 minutes from his filthy puny dwelling to the cafe." Said Onodera-san.

"I'm sorry i'm late father!" Ritsu shouted as he entered all worn out from running.

"Well anyways, sit down, I have something to tell you.

As Ritsu sits down, he looks at the yellow envelope with his name on it and says,

"May I ask what that envelope is for?"

"Oh this? This is nothing. It's your transfer papers." The Father replied.

"What!?"

 ***At the hospital***

Hello big brother. You have another visitor, and Ritsu had to leave for some family matter.

*Another visitor?* Questioned Takano.

"Hello, Ma-...Takano-san. It's been awhile. You better wake up or else I'll make the company fire you." Yokozawa chuckled.

*Yokozawa! It's you. *giggle* Yeah it's been awhile.*

Yokozawa and Shunsuke then heard Takano mumble and they were both in shock. Takano then opened his beautiful dark hazel eyes.

"Big brother, your awake!" Shunsuke shouted out of joy.

"Yeah, but what are you doing here? I thought you weren't allowed to see me."

"Well you could say...I ran away." He smirks cheerfully.

"What!?" Takano shouted.

"Well anyways, Ritsu went somewhere to meet up with his father." Said yokozawa

"I'm leaving."

"You can't, the doctors are about to check you." Said Shunsuke.

*Knock, Knock*

"Come in," said Yokozawa.

"Hello there, I'm Doctor Kusama."

Nowaki was in shock to see Takano awake and standing on his own two feet.

"Well, good morning Takano-san. It seems that you have woken up from your coma, so what seems to be the problem?"

"Well Doctor Kusama may I leave, I need to look for someone special to me.

Nowaki stood there for awhile and debating whether he should stay a little longer or not. "Fine."

"What!?" Shouted Yokozawa and Shunsuke.

"But you must return in two days. You need a check up and other appointments, you need to come."

"Thank you doctor, I will come in two days and make sure to go to every appointment I have."

"Wait, I bet you have no idea where Ritsu is, do you.?" Yokozawa smirks.

"Oh, I completely forgot..."

"Well, he went to a cafe but there are a lot of cafes in town." Said Shunsuke.

"Don't worry, I'll look at every single cafe out there and find Ritsu".

Takano then left the room, and searched for every single cafe but one. It was the last cafe in town and still haven't found Ritsu. Takano hopes that Ritsu is in there. (It would've been better if he texted Ritsu -_-).

Takano arrived at the last cafe and read "Sweet cafe". He saw his beloved, but to his surprise, he was crying.

 ** _Phew! Finished with this chapter. Sorry I took like months to finish this. Till next time! XP_**


	34. Shunsuke's Past 23

"Shun-kun!? Did you hear everything?" Asked Saga-san.

"I did. So is it true, you're going way." Said Shunsuke as tears started to well up his adorable tiny eyes.

"It's true." Takano couldn't deny it and looked down because he felt too guilty to look into his brothers cute eyes.

When Shun-kun heard Saga admit the devastating truth, he ran inside the house crying.

"Wait shun-kun!"

Shunsuke ran inside the house. Shunsuke wasn't looking where he was going and then bump into his mother, his mother fell.

"Shunsuke! You should know better than to run in the house. Now get off me you little..."

Shunsuke's mother raises her right hand.

*Slap*

"Mother STOP! He's just a kid and he's your SON! Why would you slap him?"

"Big Bruader! I'm scared."

Little Shunsuke got up and ran towards Takano with his tears streaming down his pink rosy cheeks.

Takano hugs Shunsuke and takes him to his room.

"Wait, MASAMUNE! get BACK HERE! OBEY YOUR MOTHER!"

Takano turns around and bluntly says, "No."

 ***2 hours later***

"I don't waant youuu to weaaave meee awone." *Sniff Sniff* *Sob*  
(I don't want you to leave me alone).

"I'm sorry, I can't take you with me. I want to take you with me but mother and father will disapprove."

"NOOOOOOO!" Shunsuke started to cry.

"Masamune?! Open up, I gave you plenty of time to chat. Now open the door."

Both Takano and Shunsuke were silent.

"OPEN UP!" *BANG BANG*

The guards are trying to open the door. Finally they mange to open the door.

Mrs. Takano enters the room and turns her wedding ring to 180 angle and the crystal facing Takano's face. She then slaps Takano on the face and a little bit of blood goes on Shunsuke's face.

Shunsuke faints from seeing the blood.

"Shun-kun? SHUN-KUN! Whats wrong?"

"Leave him alone he's...sleeping." Stated the mother. Now, #2, take my son in my husbands car. #6, take the little one and put him in his room.

"YES MA'M!" The guards obeyed and did what they were told. The #2 grabbed Takano and takes him to his fathers car. #6 carried little Shunsuke to his room.

"No, let me go! I demand you to put me down #2!"

"I apologize young master but I follow the orders from madam."

When they arrived, the guard put him down and whispers into his ear. Takano obediently obeys and enters the car. Guard #2 picks up Takano's luggage's and other belongings and puts in into the car.

Takano puts down the window and says, "Please take care of him, dad."

 ***5 years later (Spring)***

"Sigh, first day of school sucks." Shunsuke said. I hope mom's at work today, I don't want to deal with her at the moment.

"Shun-kun! Lets hang out together today, I had a fight with my ol' man." Said One of Shunsuke's friend.

"Ok, I don't want to deal with my mom today and I told you not to call me, Shun-kun. I'm not a kid anymore, I'm 12."

"Come on, you look so cute and you look younger than your real age."

"Shut up, you should be calling me Shunsuke, or Shun-san since I'm older than you."

"Hai hai haaaaaaai. Fine Shuuuuunsuke."

 **2 days later**

(Shunsuke gets a phone call from his mother)

*Ring, ring*

Shunsuke picks up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello...son. I want you to go to Tokyo tomorrow and meet me at 5 in the morning in a small cafe called "Sweet Cafe". Sayonara."

"Wait, hello? Mother?" Urgh. Shunsuke sighed.

Shunsuke is shocked to hear his mother wanting him to go to Tokyo all of a sudden and he has school tomorrow, but he must obey his mother.

 **Next day in Tokyo**

"Why in the world is mother thinking? Why 5 in the morning? I can't even get up at 7." Said Shunske while running. He finally arrives at the cafe but to his surprise, his mother wasn't there.

"What? Where is she? I'm here."

*Ring Ring*

Shunsuke picks up his phone. "Hello?"

"Shunsuke dear, you took too long so I left."

"What? But it is 5:02."

"Precisely, you are 2 minutes late. Honestly, you will never get a job if you are this late."

"Wait a minute, it's just 2 minutes. Ugh."

"Now that you're are in Tokyo, go to my favorite shop and pick up the item I ordered. Sayonara."

"Wait, no-"

Shunsuke's mother hanged up the call yet again.

"Maaaan she is annoying, but she is not a bad mother I guess. She just doesn't know how to treat other well due to her parents parenting styles."

As shunsuke starts to head to his mothers favorite shop, he bumps into someone.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going, are you alright?" Asked Shunsuke.

"No no, I should be the one apologizing since I was looking at someone without looking at my surroundin-" The young fellow blushes.

Shunsuke wondered why stopped for a second and wants to know what made him blush.

"Anyway, what is your name?" Questioned Shunsuke.

"M-my n-n-name is Ritsu, Onodera Ritsu." Ritsu Stutters.

"Hello Onodera-san, my name is Shunsuke Nakamura." Anyway, lets go to the park and chat for a bit, I don't really have anything to do and I don't live in Tokyo.

"You don't live in Tokyo? Then why are you in Tokyo?"

"Lets just say, family issues."

"Ah, I understand."

The two headed to the park and started to chat. Since they have come close for the past hour, Shunsuke asked Ritsu if he was in love.

"Hey Onodera-san, are you by any chance, in love?" He chuckles.

"Wha- I uh...um." Ritsu was too embarrassed to answer.

"It's ok, I won't tell a single soul. I promise." Said Shunsuke.

"Really? But what if you find it disgusting?"

"Why would I find it disgusting? We are friends now." He chuckles.

"Ok, but lets still be friends after I tell you ok?"

"I promise."

"The person I'm in love with is called...Saga Masamune."

Shunsuke is shocked to hear that Ritsu is in love with his older brother.

"You're in love with a man?"

Ritsu thought that Shunsuke was making fun of him and tears started to well up.

"Oh no no no, I wasn't making fun of you or anything. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. Besides, I believe that all kind of love is beautiful." Shunsuke tried to clear up the misunderstanding.

*Sniff Sniff* "Even if an ugly beast and a royal heir were to be in a relationship is a beautiful love?"

"Even if it were and ugly beast and a royal heir in a relationship is a beautiful love."

The two were silent for a moment and they started to laugh.

"Hey, now that I know who you are in love with, let me tell you a secret.

Shunsuke whispers into Ritsu's ear, "I'm bisexual."

 ***5 months later***

Ritsu is overjoyed about what happened today and calls Shunsuke.

"Hey Shunsuke! Guess what?!"

"Chicken butt." He chuckles.

"No, I'm being serious you big meanie."

"I'm sorry I'm sorry."

Ritsu speaks in a fast manner. "Anyway, I confessed Saga-senpai he said yes and now we are dating."

"WHAAAAAAT!? No way Ri-chan? Omedetooooo! I will wish to the best of luck! So tell me, how did it happen?"

"I reached for a book and Saga-senpai was also reaching for the same book. And without realizing it, I confessed and he said he didn't mind."

"Wow, that response seems so unrealistic." Shunsuke sarcastically replies and chuckles.

 ***6 months later***

*Ring Ring*

"Hello?"

"Hey, Shunsuke. I just wanted to tell you that I'm leaving this country. I don't exactly know when I'm coming back."

"Huh? Wait what happened? You seem dejected."

*Sniff Sniff* "I just can't stand it, I need to leave this place and forget about Saga-senpai."

Shunsuke was shocked to hear his brothers name.

"Wait what happened?"

Ritsu couldn't hold in his emotions and started to cry.

"Ritsu, please don't cry."

*Airline 10 is about to depart, please-*

"I'm sorry Shunsuke and goodbye."

"No wai-"

*Beeep, Beeep*

Ritsu hanged up the phone.

"Ritsu." Whispered Shunsuke all concerned.

Minutes later, Ritsu emails Shunsuke informing him not to tell Takano about his whereabouts.

"Oh Ritsu, what did my idiot aniki do to you?"

 **Oh my god, It literally took me 5 and a half hours to finish this chapter. It took longer than expected because I accidentally closed the tab and I didn't save it. I had to start all over. TT^TT But I finally finished this chapter. I feel like I rushed through it toward the end since I accidentally closed the tab and forgot what I had typed. I'm sorry.**

 **Takano called his guard dad?! Shunsuke is older and is friends with Ritsu?! The guards will be later introduced as supporting characters.**

 **Oh and I made this chapter long, it is a bonus for my readers who love my story. I am grateful that you love my story that I made quite a long time ago.**

 **Till next time. ^~^**


	35. Extra (Not a chapter but a script)

Ritsu: When is the author going to finish this fic?

Masamune: I don't know, when are you going to finish correcting the manuscripts I gave you the other day?

Ritsu: Wh- I'm working on it.

Masamune: There is your answer.

Ritsu: But it has been quite awhile.

Masamune: True, but you have to consider the fact that she is graduating soon. She's a very busy person.

Ritsu: Graduating?! How soon?

Masamune: Six days soon.

 **(As you guys can tell, I haven't been up-to-date due to being busy and I'm graduating very, very, very, soon. Not to worry, I will finish this story. How soon you may ask? I'll make sure to finish it before May is over. Now let's continue with the script!).**

Ritsu: Wow, our little fan is growing up so fast.

Masamune: It's not like she will never finish the fic, you heard her. She will make sure to finish before the end of May.

Ritsu: Yeah I heard, but-

Masamune: No buts, come on let get back to work...unless you want to confess and make love right here right now and not finish the fic.

Ritsu: Nooooooooo! I already confessed in the first part. Now get back to work! It's almost the end of the cycle. 

Masamune: *Smirks*

 **Till next time! XP**


	36. Notice

Hello everyone, I apologize for the late response. I have been ill for the past few months but I am better now. I promised that I would complete this fic/update before may ended but I didn't. I'm such a failure. -_- Anyway, I promise to update sometime soon. So be alert for a new chapter this week.

Till next time! XP


End file.
